


Serendipitous

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: Guess what? That's right another prompt. This time also during ARR around the middle of it.





	Serendipitous

Another day of guarding some rich bastard. They were always afraid of something, letting their unfounded fears fuel the. Always wanting bodyguards to keep them safe. This one afraid of the shadows, almost like he wants to think someone really is after him. He'd paid her to keep him safe, to make sure no one was coming after him as his suspicions were leading him to believe. She kept a pace with him as he went about his errands.

Day in and day out she spent checking if his inklings held any truth. She had yet to find anything. The money however was good, very good. This was the most boring job she'd ever taken. Her father was insistent she take more steady work than she had been. Too bad the exciting jobs have been paying so badly. 

It was the 17th bell and she'd been following him since the 6th. Gods kill me now, if I have keep shadowing him at this tedious pace I don't know what I'll do. She rubbed her brow and pushed her glasses up. 

They stopped as he talked to some other equally self important man. How to increase profits, how to lower wages, laughing at the expense of their workers barely making enough to get by. It gave her the urge to dispose of them right there. If only someone would hire her to do it, the thought brought a smile to her face.

“Hey you wipe that smile from your face!” 

The Lalafell yelled at her once he noticed the change. 

“Yes, sir.”

Yes, sir. You miserable halfwit.

“Escort me to my home, then you're free to do as you wish the rest of the day. But tomorrow you'll be scouring the alleys to find who wants me dead.”

“I will do just that.” She replied to him with a hint of displeasure. 

Time dragged as she lead him back to his home. As soon as he passed his doors a wave of relief washed over her.

“Fucking finally.” Sighing she turned sharply on a heel and began to make her way to the quicksand.

It was late and the quicksand was full as always. She took her seat alone in the corner, her drink arrived a cup of tea to destress. Maybe I'll just quit I already have enough money, I could take a break. As she was left alone with her thoughts almost instantly she heard a man.

“You're Kyari, are you not?”

The voice sounded familiar to her, very familiar. Irritated at the interruption she turned just enough to see who was talking to her. It was a tall Au Ra man. Black hair with blue at his ends, followed by another person, his bodyguard. His voice was deep almost echoing in her. He kept a straight face as he looked at her. 

“I've heard from a man named Kyran, that you're his daughter. I also heard from him how insipid you've been finding your recent jobs.” 

She turns in her chair to see him better, eyes him for a few more moments. That's why he seemed familiar, he's Ranier that rich craftsman. Apparently he's also a part of those scions, at least she had heard as such. 

“Come offering me a job? Is that it then? I already have one so keep walking.”

She wasn't amused and could care less about working for another rich man afraid of the winds changing. 

Ranier kept his straight face  
“Yes, that is exactly why I am here. I will pay you more than that foolish man you work for.”

She turned back around leaning into her drink.

“No. Go away” 

She can feel the man behind her standing still same as before. 

“100,000 gil a month, I know you're only getting 50,000.”

He was persistent, the pay was alluring but she was already thinking of quitting with her line of work for a bit. Maybe if he could make it a bit more interesting. She needed more to do than just guarding places. Picking up her drink as he spoke, she replied.

“How about this, fight me and if I win I work for you for 150,000 a month and get 100,000 right now. If you win I come work for you for 90,000. gil”

He laughed at her proposal. 

“Awfully bold to try and fight a future employer much less me. You do know who I am ri-”

Cutting him off as she was about to drink.

“Ranier from the Scions of the seventh dawn, primal slayer, craftsman, whatever else you wanna be called. I don't care, do you want to fight or not.”

He laughed at her response more. What a woman she's grown into, he'll see what she's made of.

“Lets go then, we can use the coliseum. I'll pay them off and we can have your fight.”

He began walking out of the quicksand with his guard in tow. so she followed. Fighting one of these rich men, and one not afraid of a fight this could be fun.

At the coliseum Ranier had a brief chat with a man handed him a small bag of gil and went down to the arena. Guess he wasn't lying about being able to get them inside. Continuing after the men, she found him next standing on the opposite end of the arena. His guard gave him his sword and moved out of the arena. 

“You didn't even bring your own weapon?”

He shook his head, a slight smirk built on his face.

“I don't need it for coming a visit to a city. Much less for fighting your average riff raff, why? Want to fight me while I'm unarmed?”

He stuck the sword in the ground while maintaining eye contact with her.

“Start whenever you want Kyari.”

Just as as he smirked an even bigger grin appeared on her.. 

“You're going to regret that.” 

She drew her sword, it shined lightly making the blue appear more prominent. She paced a few moments before running to him. He didn't flinch as she charged him, he wasn't gonna move? She swung as her thoughts were racing to figure out his game.

The man moved to the back, missing her slash. Over and over again she continued her onslaught cutting some of his hair in one. He could dodge but this wasn't a fight, annoyed she threw a small bolt at him and swung at the opposite side. 

“A Thaumaturge with a sword? That is truly new to me.”

Commenting on her attack he parried the swing with his arm. He used his bracelets to parry it? Now that took some skill. Her grin only got a bigger at that. 

“You should stop playing around or you're liable to die!”

Screaming as she threw yet another spell at him, a cone of fire. He rolled out of it with a bit of singe on his clothes. He ran at her and took the sword from the ground beside her. Dammit she forgot about that since she was pushing him back. He hit her wrist with the pommel and moved around her placing the blade on her throat. 

“Do I win yet?”

He lowered the blade content with the fight, She took his arm as he did and threw him over her shoulder. It took all her strength, Gods this man was heavy, She had taken the sword back in the process. 

“No you didn't.”

Placing the swords tip to his throat.

“No I guess I didn't.”

He replied with a half smile to her which only pissed her off.

“Get up, fight me for real.”

She took the other sword and brought it to him.

“As you wish.”

Standing quickly he takes the sword, and swings at her without hesitation. Stepping forward with each continuous attack. He was relentless now but he was still letting her a slight chance at reprisal. She took the chance to try pushing against his sword, she just had to turn his wrist, strain him enough to drop it.

He kicked her in the stomach away from him making her fall to the ground. Goddammit! He took her by surprise, he was Running at her, she had to get up but as she started to stand, he stabbed the blade into the ground again by her head. 

“Now I've won. Get up you work for me now.”

The guard tossed her a sack of gil as they walked out. God fucking dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? That's right another prompt. This time also during ARR around the middle of it.


End file.
